Taking Control
by xXstupd-shinyvolvo-ownerxX
Summary: Leah gives Sam something to think about the day of his wedding that may or may not cause them to get back together. Strictly for Emily haters only! Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Twilight. Slightly OOC
1. Brewster's

**Taking Control**

**Okay, this is my first fanfic so I'm not to sure as to how writing one goes. But anyways I've been reading them for months now and I figured I might as well give a shot a doing one of my own.... Anyways,,, I've also been reading a of Sam/Leah/Emily fanfics lately and I've noticed a few things: Leah never gets her happy ending, Emily is an obnoxious, selfish, control freak, and Sam is just stuck in the middle of a twisted family feud. I've always hated Emily and I think she just came along and stole Leah's happy ending. So read and review i guess.**

**p.s. This story is not for Emily lovers!!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

It just wasn't meant to be. But Leah wouldn't except that. She couldn't except that. Her Sam was still in there some where. And she was determined to do whatever it took to find him.

* * *

Why was my mother doing this to me? Why was everyone doing this to me? I was standing in Emily's living room trying on my dress for her and Sam's wedding. I was only here because my mother had forced me here. _Leah why can't you just be happy for Emily?, _she constantly said to me. Why did she always have to take what was mine? It had always been like that between us since we were kids. I had something, Emily wanted it, then she took it. So imagine how devastated I was when she came along and took away my Sam. And actually having the nerve to ask me to be a bridesmaid in their wedding.

So here I was, standing here at the final dress rehearsal. I glimpsed at Sam and Emily practicing there vows. Emily had the biggest kind of smile on her face and I felt the urge to walk over and smack it off. Then I just couldn't bear it any longer.I ran out the back door. It felt so good taking in that fresh air. I went over to the side of the house and sat down in the muddy grass. I was desperately hoping that it would ruin the dress. I made sure no one was around before I finally let the tears flow.

I wasn't sure how long I'd been out there when Jake and Seth came outside. Those two at least understood what I was going through.

"You okay Leah?", Jacob asked.

"Do I look okay?", I responded, not looking up at him.

"Guess that was a stupid question."

"Yeah, it was"

Seth sat down next to me and put his arm around me. "Don't worry sis", he said. "Things are gonna look up for you soon, you'll see."

"Sure, Seth. I don't believe you, but its still nice to hope", I said sniffing.

"You'll see", he repeated.

* * *

It was the morning of the wedding when something that I never expected in a million years to happen.

Jared and the guys dragged Sam to his place for the bachelor party and ended up spending the night.

I was walking down to Emily's the next morning to get ready when I saw him. He was walking alone and looked a bit depressed.

"Sam", I called.

He turned to me a bit startled. "Oh, hey Leah"

"So why are you looking so down", I asked.

"Your actually speaking to me?" Why was I talking to him I was supposed to hate him. But I just couldn't bring myself to turn around.

"Yeah, I guess I am. So you still haven't answered my question"

"I don't know. Just thinking about some stuff."

"Don't tell me your actually having doubts" but a huge part of me desperately wished he was.

"No! I've never been more sure of anything in my life" okay, that stung. "But I was actually thinking how thinking how things would've played out had you not brought Emily to visit that day"

"Guess we'll never know now."

We walked silently for awhile. I was about to walk away when he spoke up. "We should do something, we've got a few hours to spare. Lets do something together one more tome for old times sake"

"Like what", I said hopefully. _Don't even bother getting your hopes up. _I said to myself, _he's getting married in a few hours._

"Brewster's?", Brewster's was our old hangout spot.

"Okay. Lets go"

* * *

I couldn't remember the last time I actually laughed this hard. Sam and I were sitting outside of Brewster's in Port Angeles scarfing down our 5th triple scoop waffle cone. Talking about the good old days. No one else in the world existing. Exactly like old times. I knew that I would feel even worse when Sam finally left. But it was worth it to get these last few moments.

"We gotta get going soon, Leah. Weddings in 2 hours." Sam said after we finished up our ice cream

"Right, wouldn't wanna make you miss your wedding", I suddenly had the mental image of Emily at the alter crying her eyes out wondering where her Sam was.

"Yeah. Come on.", he said grabbing my hand. I was reading into that gesture a bit to much.

We were halfway there when I just had to stop and ask him something.

"Sam is this what you really want? I mean _really _want. Or are you just doing this because Emily wants you to?"

He looked down at me incredulously. "Why?"

"Sam I know you. You've always hated not having control over your life. But thats exactly whats happening. your letting Emily control you."

"Well its not like I can do anything about it."

"Well have you ever tried? Just try saying no to her once."

"Its not possible. How would you know if you've never even tried"

"What do you want me to do Leah? Leave her? Because its not happening."

"I know that. But just stop letting her control you. Maybe-" he cut me off.

"Maybe what Leah? I'll come back to you. IT ISN'T POSSIPLE" He said as if he were trying to explain something to a 2nd grader for the umpteenth time.

"I wasn't going to say that. I was going to say maybe then you'll be happy. All I want is for you to be happy. And I can see that your not. You can't help but do whatever Emily wants and I know that you hate that"

We were back on the reservation then . "I gotta go Leah.", he said walking off.

I walked home, went my room and layed down. There was no way in hell was I going to that wedding today.

* * *

**Was that okay?? Don't go to hard on me it was my first one. I've already started working on the second chapter. So please review. Tell me what I can do better or should change.**


	2. Insomniacs

Sam's POV

I tossed and turned all night. I took Leah's advice and finally said no to Emily. The expression on her face just about killed me. But Leah was right. I was tired of not having any control over my life. So the wedding had been postponed. The look on Emily's face was stuck in my mind. I couldn't even got to sleep without clearly seeing the hurt in my dreams. So here I was. Tossing and turning waiting for this endless night to be over with.

Leah's POV

My mom came home and told me the wedding was off.  
"You know the least you could have done was come to support your cousin, Leah she was so broken when Sam called it off, she said to me.  
"It's not like she ever supported me" I retorted. "And why do you keep taking her side?! I'm your daughter, not her. You should be comforting me. But instead your hear nagging me about why I didn't go to my cousin's wedding that was supposed to mine in the first place. Sounds a little twisted doesn't it?"  
"Leah, you know I love you. But Emily's mother died years ago and I felt bad she wasn't going to be there to support her."  
"So you picked her over me?"  
"Leah-" I cut her off.  
"Save it. Leave me alone, I wanna go to sleep" she turned and left then.  
I tried to sleep but all I did was tossed and turned. Sam actually stood up to her. Wow. I wondered how Emily reacted. Apart of me felt sorry for her. But the bitter part of me immediately erased that emotion. I felt like laughing.  
Giving up on sleep, I climbed out my window and went for a walk. Again I was shocked to see who was also out walking.

Sam's POV

I finally gave up on sleep and decided to go for a walk. I snuck out the back door and started up the street. I'd been out for about 10 minutes when I saw Leah.  
"Are you stalking me," she asked walking up to me.  
"I was about to ask you the same question", I responded.  
"So why are you out here?"  
"Couldn't sleep."  
"Yeah, me either"  
Again, we were walking together in silence.  
"So", she started. "I heard the wedding was called off"  
"Yeah" I said casually.  
"So how'd that go?"  
"Emily actually took it better than I thought. There were some tears but she acted completely understanding"  
"Oh. So when's the new date?"  
"I don't know"  
The sun was beginning to rise. "I should get home to Emily before she wakes up.

"Yeah. Bye."

But if I really had cntrol over my life it would be Leah I'd be going home with instead of going home to Emily.

* * *

**REVIEW!!**


	3. Shout

Leah's POV

Sam and I had been interacting wayyyy to much these days. But I liked being able to talk to him. It had been so long since I had a civilized conversation with anyone besides Seth or Jake. Speaking of which Seth came walking through my room looking very worried.

"What's wrong Seth?" I asked.

"Leah, why did I see you and Sam talking this morning while I was running patrol?"

"Why?" I said a bit sourly.

"Leah, I just don't wanna see you get your hopes up, only to be hurt again."

"I appreciate your concern but I'm big girl and I can take care of myself."

"Whatever Leah. Just be careful okay?"

"Yeah, yeah"

"Jake wants you for patrol in a few ours. You should probably get some sleep."

"Whatever. "

Seth left my room and again I tried to get some sleep. Again I was unsuccessful.

Knowing I wasn't going to get any sleep anytime soon I got up and climbed out the window, deciding to join Jake early for patrol.

_Hey Leah, _Jake said. _I thought I told Seth to let you get some rest._

_Couldn't sleep._

_So I here you and Sam are finally talking again_

_Oh no not you to. I got enough of that out of Seth._

_I know Leah; I just don't wanna see you get hurt again._

_Yeah! I heard this 15 minutes ago. It's not like Sam and I are dating again. We're just talking._

_Okay Leah. Run the western perimeter then you can go home._

_Okay._

We ran silently for awhile.

_My areas clear,_ I said. _ I'm going home._

_Whatever. Bye Leah._

I was really starting to feel my sleepless night as I phased back.

I went through my window and lay down on my bed. The moment my head touched the pillow I was out like a light.

Sam's POV

I tried to make it back to the house before Emily woke up but when I walked through the door she was already up and making breakfast.

She turned when she heard me close the door. "Where have you been Sam?"

"I just went out for a walk" I said nervously.

"Why were you out this early Sam? Were you meeting up with Leah again?"

"No, I didn't leave to go see Leah. We just ran into each other"

She turned and walked towards me.

"No more late nights okay?"

I liked going out for late night walks. That was something me and Leah always did together.

"Emily, I like taking late night walks. And I'm going to keep taking them whenever I feel like it" Saying no to her was becoming easier and easier. And again she looked hurt and again I felt terrible. But I wasn't about to take my words back.

"Okay Sam. I'm sorry"

"No I'm sorry, Em-" she cut me off.

"Whatever Sam. I just worry. I have to go somewhere. Breakfast is on the table."

"Go where?"

"Be back later", she said purposely not answering my question. I went over to the table preparing to devour the meal.

Emily's POV

I was on my way to Leah's house. Sam had been acting so different these passed few days and I knew Leah had something to do with it. I walked up the porch a knocked on the door. Seth came and opened it.

"Where's Leah?" I asked immediately.

"In her room", he said cautiously.

I stormed down the hallway towards her room. I'd spent so many summers here I could've found it blind folded.

"Uhhh, Emily", Seth said. "I wouldn't go in if I were you. Leah's asleep and you know how she gets-"

"I can handle this Seth."

I pushed open the door open and began shouting. "Leah!! Leah wake up!!" Leah sat up looking groggy.

"What the hell Emily!!", she shouted back. "What do you want?"

"What the hell did you do to Sam?"

"What are talking about Emily?" she said getting up. She towered over me by a good foot.

"I'm talking about how different Sam's been acting towards me since you two started back talking. And I know you had something to do with him calling off the wedding. What did you say to him?"

"I didn't say anything except that he needed to grow some balls and learn how to stand up to you."

"Leah, why can't you just leave us alone? Why can't you just get over him already? He's mine now. Not yours, mine. And I would appreciate it if you left him alone from now on"

"And what are you now? His mother? If I want to see Sam then I will. And I'd like to see you try to stop me"

"Leah, you heard what I said-", she cut me off by shoving me against the wall with a force I didn't even know possible.

"And you heard what I said."

Half of her body was trembling now.

"Emily leave now!", she said sourly.

I hurried out her room and around to the back door.

"I told you not to go in there", Seth said as I walked out the door.


	4. Patterns

Chapter 4

Leah's POV

Wow, that bitch really had some nerve coming at me like that. She's just lucky that all she got this time was that little push. Next time it might be a whole lot worse.

"Leah!", I heard my mother call all of a sudden.

"What mom?", I shouted back.

"What was that all about?", she said storming into my room.

"What? She came in here waking me up. She's the one who started it."

"Did you hit your cousin Leah? Now you know I don't like violence going on under my roof"

"I didn't hit her. I just pushed her so she could get out of my face."

"Leah-", I cut her off.

"Mom can you leave me alone. Please?"

"Okay, Leah. But just try to be nice to your cousin from now on, okay?"

"Whatever", I said lightly pushing her out.

I turned and jumped out my window heading towards the forest. God knows I needed some fresh air right now.

* * *

Sam's POV

Emily came storming through the door.

"Where've you been Emily?", I said worriedly. She'd been gone for almost 2 hours.

"I went over to Leah's, and then I went for a walk."

"Why were you at Leah's?" I asked.

"I had to talk to her."

"About what?"

"I told her that it would be best if you two stopped seeing each other."

"What! Why would you do that Emily?!"

"I don't know Sam. You to have just been spending so much time lately and, well, I'M SUPPOSED TO BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND SAM!!" She shouted at me. "And I was supposed to be your wife", she added quietly.

"Emily, I told you it just wasn't the right time for me", I said trying to stay calm.

"Well it was before she came strolling along", she said looking a little hurt. But right then I just couldn't bring myself to care.

"Leah had nothing to do with me calling the wedding off", she stared at me knowingly. "Okay, so she sort of did. But what she told me, I really needed to hear. I don't want to marry you right now Emily"

"Whatever Sam, I don't even want to hear your lies anymore. What? Are you cheating with Leah? Is that why you've been seeing her so much?"

"Damn it Emily cant you just give me some space right now? I need to go out for some air." I said turning towards the door.

"Sam! No-" But I was already out the door.

I walked down the trail towards the forest where I usually phase. I was already trembling from head to toe. I thought I heard someone behind me, but it must have been a deer or something. But then I saw someone and I completely stopped. It seemed like this was becoming a pattern between us.

* * *

Leah's POV

I was pacing back and forth for awhile when I was Sam. What the hell? It seemed like he was really stalking me these days.

"Hey" he said.

"Hey"

We started walking through the forest side by side. It really did seem like this was becoming a pattern between us.

"So, Emily told you what happened between you to", he started.

"Did she tell you I pushed her?" I said slightly grinning at the flashback.

"No. She left that part out. But she did say she didn't want us seeing each other anymore"

"Yeah. Look Sam, it's cool if you don't want-" he cut me off

"I like seeing you Leah. Its one of the few things in my life that's still some what normal."

"Yeah, I know what you mean"

Sam reached over and grabbed my hand. I began to protest but I had forgotten what it felt like to touch him and he felt so warm and soft.

We continued to walk like that. Silently, hand in hand, nothing else in the world mattering.

* * *

Emily's POV

"Sam! NO!-", but he was already out of the door.

This seemed to be happening alot lately. Like some twisted pattern. Sam and I fight, he storms out, probably going somewhere to meet Leah. It really did seem like Sam was cheating on me.

But I refused to believe it. But what with all the current events it was hard not to. The minute Sam walked out the door, I broke down crying. How could he keep hurting me like this. I was the imprint here, was it even possible?

I went over to the back window and saw Sam going up the trail he usually went to phase. He was already trembling from head to toe. I knew better than anyone not to gt near him when he was like that but I couldn't help myself.

I went around to the back door and tried to follow him as quietly as I could. I stayed about 20 ft. behind him, making sure there was always a huge tree close by to hide behind.

A few minutes later Sam came to a stop in front of- suprise,suprise. Leah! I felt the urge to go up smack the hell out of her. ButI fought it, knowing that I'd be the only one to get hurt in that scenario.

I hid behind a tree and a few trees listening to there conversation for a while. I wasn't paying to much attention to their words, I was just waiting for the right gesture to confirm my suspicions. They stopped talking and Sam grabbed her hand and started walking deeper into the forest.

I turned and ran back towards the house.

_They were just holding hands. _I thought trying to comfort myself. But it wasn't working Sam was cheating on me.

God if it was the last thing I ever did, I would make Leah pay.

* * *

**Okay everyone, please be in mind that Sam really isn't cheating on Emily [not yet anyway]. And don't worry, Emily's life is going to eventually get alot worse[[yayyyy!!]]. Anyways,,,, review please**


	5. Heart to Heart

Leah's POV

I wasn't sure how long Sam and I had been walking like that, hand in hand, when he turned and said,

"So Leah, how have you been lately?"

"I've been holding up pretty well", I lied. But Sam knew me well enough to know whether I was lying or not.

"Leah, you know I didn't have any control over-"

"I know Sam", I said cutting him off.

"I missed having you around, you know."

"Yeah right" I said not believing him.

"No really Leah. I did."

"No matter how much I tried to make your life miserable?"

He laughed. "Yeah, but I deserved a lot worse."

"No, Sam. That wasn't your-"

"Leah", he said cutting me off. "I know I gave you every reason to act like that towards me", he said stopping completely. He let go of my hand and gently grabbed my face. "But Leah please know that if I really had a control over who I could love it would be you. It'll always be you. I never meant to hurt you like that, and I promise I never will again. Please know that Leah"

I started back walking. "Sam please don't do this. It'll only make things worse when you go back to her", I said sourly.

Sam quickly grabbed my wrist, quickly spinning me around and into an unexpected kiss. I quickly lost myself into.

It seemed like forever had came and went before Sam finally broke the kiss. He looked at me with eyes that I hadn't seen directed at me in so long. Then as quickly as the expression came it was gone. I knew it was way too good to be true.

"Oh God! Leah… Emily"

"Right. No matter how much you love me she'll always come first in your heart."

"Leah, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"You didn't mean to what? Lead me on only to cut me right off when I finally give in. You don't love me Sam. If you did, you wouldn't keep hurting me like this."

"I wasn't thinking Leah. I'm sorry."

"Save it. I don't need anymore of your apologies. I know they're just meaningless."

"That's not true Leah. I do still love you Leah. I just don't-"

"Don't what? Have the balls to stand up to Emily and leave her. Well when that happens, you know where to find me"

I walked off before he could say anything else. I was already trembling from head to toe. I made sure no one was around before I took my clothes off and phased to my other form. As I did so I thanked my few lucky stars that Sam could no longer hear my thoughts-the only thing worse than his fake apologies was his pity. But my other pack brothers sure enough could hear my thoughts and I did not want them in my head right now.

_I'm sorry Leah. _Seth though

_Whatever._

I heard an _I told you so _drift from the back of Jacob's thoughts

_Oh, shut up Black!! _I thought.

_I'm sorry Leah. But we both warned you that this would happen if you two started to get close again._

_Yeah, yeah. I know._

_You gonna be okay Leah? _Seth thought sympathetically.

_What the hell do you think kid, _I asked a bit too sourly. He was just trying to look out for me. But I couldn't help myself I just wanted to be left alone. Phasing was a bad idea.

_Okay, Leah. Be back by midnight for patrol, _Jake said trying to give me my privacy.

I went back to where I left my clothes, phased ran home, and slowly cried myself to sleep.

* * *

Sam's POV

Oh God! How could I do that to Leah?! I just promised never to hurt her again, and what do I do-hurt her.

First Emily- Oh great. How was I going to explain this to her? Even if I didn't want to, I'd take one look into her eyes and spill everything.

I slowly trudged back to the house. I went in through the back door and saw Emily face down sobbing quietly. She looked up when she heard me come in.

"Emily, are you alright?" I said slowly walking towards her.

"Why the hell would I be okay? Do I look okay Sam?"

I sat down in front of her. Half of me wanted desperately to comfort her but the other half of me could care less. That was different.

"Where did you just go, Sam?" she demanded.

Again the 2 halves were fighting, yet neither of them winning. One half said she didn't have a right to know, the other said tell her everything.

"Sam", she cried. "Tell me where you've been!!"

I looked everywhere in the room except for a t her.

"You went to meet Leah", this wasn't a question, said this as a matter of fact. As if she knew something she wasn't supposed to.

"No", I lied, still not making eye contact.

"Stop lying to me Sam. I followed you, okay."

"You what?!" I asked stunned. I finally looked into her eyes. She flinched back because I had never given her this look before.

"What happened after you two walked off holding hands?"

"That's none of your business Emily", I said extremely pissed.

"Oh really? Because last time I checked I was the one you were supposed to be marrying."

"We're not getting married Emily", I said sternly.

"Why not Sam?! And why won't you tell me what you two were doing?!"

"You wanna know what we were doing Emily? We were just talking about us. Not me and you. Me and her. And then we kissed"

"Did she kiss you or did you kiss her?"

"I kissed her," I said calmly. I know longer really cared what she thought. It was about time I finally took control over my life.

"Why would you do this to me? To us?" she asked sobbing.

"You're forgetting that we did much worse to her."

"So your trying to make it right because you hurt her by getting with me and now your what? Hurting me to be with her?"

I hadn't thought of it that way. But I did like the idea of it.

"Damn it Sam! You're the one who picked me! You're the one who imprinted on me. We wouldn't even be in this predicament had you not."

"Emily your acting like I had any control over that. Well news flash, I didn't, okay."

"So you're saying that if you never imprinted, you would've never fell for me?"

"Of course not. I would still be with Leah and she'd still be happy"

"And you don't care if I'm unhappy"

I could slowly feel the pull I'd always felt towards her wearing off. I no longer had the need to kiss her ruined face because of the scars I'd placed on it, but to pity her for them. All along this was all I had to do. Just take control over myself instead of giving in to all of these pulls pulling me in all these different directions.

"I really am truly sorry Emily."

She broke down on the floor sobbing. I slipped out the front door and ran as fast as I could

* * *

Leah's POV

I woke up about an hour ago. Never leaving my room. Every 2 minutes I'd look out my window, look for the person who I knew wasn't coming. But I really couldn't help myself. I skipped out on patrol tonight, not wanting the guys in my head right now.

I was finally about to give up and cry myself back to sleep when I heard someone rustling around in my bushes outside my window. And I knew that scent all to well.

I let up my window, and there he was like all those years ago, on his knees begging for my forgiveness.

I climbed out the window and over to Sam.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked, still majorly pissed from the morning earlier.

"I'm sorry for this morning Leah, but I'm here because I want you to take me back."

Okay, now I know I'm dreaming.

He got up off the ground and grabbed my hand. And I felt his touch. His warm, soft, all to real touch.

"Sam, you've always had me, but you really hurt me. How am I supposed to know that the same thing as last time won't happen the next time you see Emily?"

"Easy. I just won't see her again?"

"Wait a sec. How did you even leave her in the first place?"

"I'm not sure. I just got fed up with Emily's nagging and controlling self. And with being away from you. I just got fed up with it all."

"So where does this leave us?" I asked cautiously.

"We can just pick up where we left off."

I nodded my head stiffly. Was this really happening? If this were a dream, I'd probably kill myself when I woke up.

Sam grabbed me in his arms and pulled me into a tight embrace. Then I looked up at him, taking in his scent, basking in the moment. Then got on my tippy toes so I could kiss Sam. _My Sam._

* * *

**Okay this was the last chapter. Yes Sam and Leah got their happy ending. [[yayyyy]]. But Emily still hasnt gotten her revenge,,, and i really like making her more and more miserable. So right now I'm working on a Part2. The first chptr should be up within a week. But anyways,,, please review**


	6. Part 2:The Take over Author's notes

**Okay,, I've decided to go ahead and just make this a 2part story instead of just posting a whole new one. Anyways this half will mostly justbe their friends and family's reaction towards them getting back together. And ofcourse, Emily bitching about want **her **sam back... lol. I LOVE making her miserable. Anyways,, I'm so sorry 4 the delays,, skool, family. friends, life just strtd getting hard. But I've fnally had time to just sit and write so no later than a week should it be up,,, and i promise the chapters will be much longer  
**


	7. Chemicals React

**I am soooo sorry 4 the delay... real life jusz caught up 2 me,,,, but I'm bak nd better than ever. So her's the first chapter of Part 2: The Take Over. I'm so excited at getting back to the story and I just really hope you like it. BTW this chapter has no relation to the Aly and AJ song, "Chemicals React", it was just the only name I could think of for the chapter.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing whatsoever from the Twilight Saga. All rights go to Stephanie Meyer.  
**

* * *

**Emily's POV**

Sam walked out the door, leaving me on the floor broken.

Yes Leah would truly pay for this.

How could my life completely unravel in a matter of one week?!

I slowly got off the floor. I looked up at the picture of Sam and I on the counter. Sam was staring at me as if I were the onlt thing in he world that mattered. Just a few minutes ago he treated me as if I were the only thing in the world that didn't. That hurted more than I could have ever imagined.

I picked up the picture and held it close to my heart.

Leah was once my best friend. How could she do this to me?! She could never understand the depth of the imprint. I loved Sam more than she ever could.

I grabbed my keys and headed out the door. I drve down to the other side of La Push-to Jared's house. Him and Sam had been best friends for years. He'd be the one to talk since into him.

Out of no where- or maybe I just wasn't paying enough attention- I saw Kim walk out with her daughter. She looked up and saw me. She waved and walked over.

I got out of the car, tears still rolling down my face and walked over to them.

"What's wrong Em?", she asked giving me a hug.

"Sam and I had a fight," I said quietly.

"A fight?" She asked as if she couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe it either.

"Yeah. He left a few hours ago and still hasn't come back. But I was actually wondering if Jared was home. I figured he'd probably be the one to talk some since into him."

"Really?" she asked shocked. "Well Jared still isn't back from patrol yet"

"Oh. Okay," I said starting to walk off.

"Hey," she called. "Me Kimmy were just about to head up to Seattle for lunch. You wanna come?"

I hesitated. I wasn't sure if I wanted to be around to many people right now. But I also dreaded going back to that house, knowing Sam wasn't going to be there waiting for me.

"Yeah, sure," I said making up my mind.

* * *

"So do wanna talk about it?" Kim asked with her mouth filled with a cheeseburger. We were sitting in the drive thru at Sonic's, Kimmy was in the back seat fast asleep.

_No, not really. But I hate_ _holding stuff in._

"I guess," I said reluctantly.

"I'm all ears."

"Okay... Here goes" I explained that had happened in the past week. Though it seemed so much longer than that.

"Wow," she said slowly once I finished. "Leah did that? I always knew she was mean but that's just cruel."

"Tell me about it. My own cousin"

"Em, I don't want it to seem like I'm siding with Leah, cause I'm not, but didn't you kinda do the same thing to her?"

"That was different"

"Sure...." She mumbled but I just ignored it. "So," she started. "what are you gonna do if Jared can't get through to him?"

I sighed. "I don't know. I haven't really given much thought to it. But I know I'm gonna need some help with getting it done. You with me?"

"I don't know Leah. I'm not sure if I wanna get in the middle of all of this."

"Please Kim? Leah's tough. I can't do this alone."

"Okay, Em," she said reluctantly.

We spent the next hour planning what we were gonna do. Leah was in for one rude awakening.

* * *

**Leah's POV**

Sam and I spent the rest of the night making up.

I laid there in his arms staring into his eyes, looking straight into his soul. Neither of said anything, we just basked in the moment.

I was so happy, until I started really thinking about what we had just done the night before. Then I just became so mad at myself.

How could I go right back to the man who practically destroyed me? How could I take him back so easily?

I knew at any moment, Sam could go right back to Emily, once again leaving me broken. I've just set myself up again for another heartbreak.

Right then I realized that hooking back up with Sam could have been the stupidest thing I'd ever done.

I quickly got up and started putting my clothes back on.

"What's wrong Lee-Lee?" Sam asked worriedly.

"Please don't call me that," I mumbled.

"_Leah. _What's wrong?"

"Sam, _this _was wrong. You need to leave, " he continued standing there, just staring at me. "Now," I said.

"What the hell has gotten into you Leah?" he said mad now.

"Please Sam. Just go. Go back to Emily."

"Emily?" he said pissed now. "You weren't worried about Emily last night when you were fucking my brains out!"

"Sam please! I don't wanna fight. Just go."

"Fine," he said reluctantly. "I'll be at Paul's if you need me. Is it safe to go out the front door?"

"I doubt it. You better go out the window, mom'll have a fit if she see's you coming out my room this early in the morning."

"Alright," he leaned down to kiss me, but I just turned my head. He sighed, and without another word climbed out of the window.

I left my room and went into the kitchen. Mom was in there cooking breakfast. She heard me come in and turned around to look at me. She stared at me disapprovingly.

"So," she started.. "Is Sam staying for breakfast?"

"What are you talking about mom?" I asked trying to play it cool.

"Leah, these walls are paper thin. And trust me, anything that goes on under my roof I know about."

"Okay, mom. Please don't-," she cut me off.

"Don't what? Lecture you about sleeping with other people's husbands? Let alone your cousins."

"They're not even married."

"Like that really makes it any better. Now you've probably gone and spoiled there engagement. Let me ask you something Leah. Were you th reason it was called off in the first place?"

"Glad you think so little of me mom" I was really getting tired of here constant scolding. "You know, mom, I don't remember you having this conversation with Emily when _she _stole Sam from _me._"

"You know that was different."

"On Sam's part, yes. Emily's part, not so much. She could've refused but instead she just had to take him. Just because I had him. Like she always does."

She had nothing else to say. She turned back to the sizzling pan of bacon, shaking her head.

A minute later, Seth walked through door. Having just come back from patrol, mom wrinkled her nose at Seth's awful scent. "Seth when your done eating, go take a shower."

"Sure, sure" he said, waving her off.

I rolled my eyes. Seth looked back and forth between mom and I. I'm sure he could feel the tension between us.

"You missed your shift last night." Seth stated.

"I was, um... busy," I responded.

"Humph," mom said under her breath.

Seth rose his eyebrows at me. I shook my head.

"Anyway," he said. "Jake told me your gonna have to take Quil's shift later on today."

"Whatever. I'm not hungry any more" I got up from the table and stormed from the kitchen.

I was already pissed at myself, mom sure wasn't helping, and I really wasn't looking forward to having the pack inside off my head.

God why do we have to run these stupid patrols anyway? We all knew the treaty was broken. Hell we ran on the vampire land. What were we looking for? Ever since Jake imprinted on his little mutant spawn, we really hadn't had any problems with any vamps.

I walked out the front door, needing some fresh air. It took me about an hour to walk around all of La Push. Enough time for me to calm down and think everything through. I definitely had to stop seeing Sam. That was a must. I knew I would have to answer to Jake- I didn't really care about what the rest of the pack thought. And I would have to learn to just ignore my mom. And Emily. I couldn't keep letting them get to me.

I got back to the house only to find Charlie's car parked in the driveway. I snuck through the door, not wanting my mom to know I was home.

"I just don't know what I'm going to do with her. She's been acting so rebellious lately." I overheard my mom talking to Charlie.

"Give her a break Sue," he said coming to my defense. "She's been through a lot."

_Thanks Charlie, _I thought. _At least someone's on my side_.

I went back to my room lied down, hoping to get som sleep before I had to start my shift.

* * *

**Okay,,,, how was that?? Next chapter's gonna be in Sam's POV so give me some ideas on what you guys think should happen next!!**


	8. Author's Note

**First off let me say how EXTREMELY SORRY I am for the tremendous wait. Unfortunately real life got in the way and it prevented me from continuing on with either of my stories. I think that it would would probably be best if I just found a co-writer to continue on with the stories until I find the time to pick back up on them. So if any one would like to take up on the offer of becoming a co-writer feel free to send me a personal message. But the following rules must be followed.**

_***All Submissions must go through me before posting**_

**&&**

**_*I make whatever ever changes I think should be made to the submission_**

**If there are any disagreements to either of the following rules I will consider negotiating them with you. But I'll make NO promises about completely changing either of them_  
_**


End file.
